ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill (Kill Bill)
Bill is the fictional titular character and the main antagonist of the film Kill Bill directed by Quentin Tarantino. He was portrayed by David Carradine. In the film, he is the leader of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, which included his brother, Budd (Michael Madsen). Bill's codename is Snake Charmer. At some point, he became the student of legendary swordsmith Hattori Hanzō (Sonny Chiba) and kung fu master Pai Mei (Gordon Liu). For his performance, Carradine won the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor (the final award of his life) and was nominated for a Golden Globe. Appearances ''Kill Bill Volume 1'' Bill first appears in Kill Bill Volume 1, showing up at the wedding rehearsal of his protegé (and former lover) Beatrix Kiddo (Uma Thurman). He then leads the other Vipers in killing everyone in the chapel. Kiddo tries to tell him that he is the father of her unborn child, but he shoots her in the head before she can finish her sentence. She survives, but is left in a coma. That night, he stops Kiddo's fellow Viper Elle Driver (Daryl Hannah), who he is also sleeping with, from killing her. When Driver protests, Bill reasons that a warrior of Kiddo's stature deserves better than to be murdered in her sleep. Four years later, Kiddo awakes from her coma and embarks on a quest for vengeance against the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, with Bill as her final intended target. She kills Vipers Vernita Green (Vivica A. Fox) and O-Ren Ishii (Lucy Liu), but leaves O-Ren's lawyer Sofie Fatale (Julie Dreyfus) alive (albeit mutilated) so she can tell Bill what happened. As Bill comforts Fatale, he tells her that Kiddo's child, whom Kiddo assumed had died in utero, is still alive. ''Kill Bill Volume 2'' In his first appearance in Kill Bill Volume 2, Bill warns Budd, from whom he is now estranged, that Kiddo is coming for them. In a flashback set four years earlier, Bill arrives unannounced at Kiddo's wedding rehearsal at the Two Pines Wedding Chapel and promises not to interfere with her new life. When Bill meets Kiddo's fiancé, she covers for Bill by saying he is her father. Bill wishes Kiddo the best of luck as he moves to the bride's side of the wedding chapel. At the same time, the remainder of his assassin squad moves in from outside and massacres the entire wedding party. In the film's present timeline, Kiddo reflects on a memory of Bill after Budd has buried her alive; she recalls Bill telling her the story of Pai Mei before sending her to the kung fu master for training. She escapes the tomb, kills Driver, and sets her sights on Bill. She learns of his whereabouts from pimp Estaban Vilhaio (Michael Parks). She storms in on Bill expecting to find him alone, but standing beside him is her daughter, B.B. (Perla Haney-Jardine), now four years old. Bill then tells B.B. bluntly that he tried to kill "Mommy". B.B. does not seem fazed by this revelation, and they spend the evening together as a family. After B.B. nods off to sleep, Bill shoots Kiddo in the leg with a truth serum-filled dart, tells her that she will always be a killer, and asks her why she left him. Kiddo explains that, during her last mission, she had discovered she was pregnant, and knew that Bill would raise the child in a world of violence. She then faked her own death so their child would have a chance at a normal life. Bill says that, after mourning her for three months, he found her while looking for her supposed killers. He admits that he had "overreacted" out of hurt. The two then conclude their "unfinished business"; during a short duel, Kiddo fatally strikes him with the "Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique", which she learned from Pai Mei. The two warriors forgive each other, and Bill takes his final five steps with dignity before his heart explodes, killing him. References External links * Category:Kill Bill characters Category:Quentin Tarantino characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003